The present invention is directed to electrical circuit board apparatuses and construction of components using electrical circuit board apparatuses. The present invention is especially directed to electrical circuit board apparatuses employed in constructing power supply circuits.
Current technology relating to circuit board construction, and especially relating to circuit board construction for high packaging density power supply components, places all control circuitry onto a double-sided surface-mounted control printed wiring board (PWB) to form a control module. Power circuitry is placed onto an insulated metal substrate (IMS) to form a power module. The two modules are assembled to form a power supply component. Assembly of the two modules is usually effected by stacking the two modules to physically combine them. Electrical connections between the two stacked modules are accomplished by pin arrangements or by wiring arrangements. Present technology for insulated metal substrate (IMS) circuit boards contemplates either single-layer or two-layer copper traces on one side of a metal substrate. No components are applied to the second side of the metal substrate; no circuit connections are made between the two sides of the metal substrate.
Integration of circuitry and increases in efficiency of circuitry enable design of circuits that do not require heat sinks for heat dissipation. Circuits with a metal substrate efficiently dissipate the heat generated and may be sufficiently cooled with air flow on the order of 300 linear feet per minute about the circuit.
There is a need for more compact and simpler construction of electronic circuitry, especially for electronic power circuitry. Component construction is desirable that advantageously employs recent improvements in integration and efficiency of electronic parts and components.